Alone
by LittleMissDeathy
Summary: What was this? Rape? Consent? It's hard to tell...  KakuHida. Lemons. Yaoi. May have some ZetsuxHidan later. Maybe.


(1)

The room was heavily scented of sweat and blood. Conjuring screams of delight and pain echoed throughout the hideout. Deep red puddles stained the miser's cloak and mask. His dark, red-drenched hands were tightly gripped around his partner's neck. The screaming and squirming red masochist twitched his arms and buckled his legs, clawing at Kakuzu's back. "Hurt me!" He cried out, "Hurt me more!"

The large hands tightened, the heavy dark miser's pelvic and hips thrusting in deeper; obeying Hidan's commands. "You are greedier than me." Kakuzu grunted harshly, "You think you get whatever you want."  
"Fuc-Ah! You!" Hidan retorted

Sweat rolled off the miser's face, dripping onto the red liquid-covered body, causing the blood to run off onto the floor making a watery, light-scarlet puddle. The dark hand lightly caressed the wounded body that had almost been ripped in half, running his ginger up and down through the blood. The sickening stench of sex, sweat, and blood mixed together in an awful combination, churning and twisting Hidan's stomach. "Fuck!" He yelled, "It hurts!"

"Didn't you want it to hurt?" Kakuzu growled lowly, "Isn't this what you wanted?

Hidan shook his head. This was beyond pain. He was being hurt in the wrong spots. He was breaking, tearing, and being shredded from the inside. "Kakuzu, you're _killing_ me!" He moaned with remorse, regarding the fact that this was impossible.

"Then die." Kakuzu spat, "Die. Die. Die_. I want you to die!" _With each word, Hidan's shrills became louder, his bones shaking and making gut-twisting cracks, his flesh was bleeding and raw from the ripping and clawing of the threads.

"Don't you like pain?" Kakuzu queried.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Hidan yelled.

"No? You don't?"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"Isn't it part of your religion?"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"It isn't?"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"….What color is your hair?"

"No! No! No! No!"

"Are you intelligent?"

"No! No! No! No!"

Kakuzu was obviously amused by this and getting some sort of sick entertainment.

"Am I an idiot?"  
"No! No! No! No!"

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The miser's eyes widened. His thread movement and thrusting stop as well as his strangling. It took a bit for his mind to register what happened. Hidan was never sorry. Never. Something was wrong. He had done something very wrong. He pushed Hidan away from him, letting him drop the floor. He looked down at him; The bloody, shredded, body buckling and twitching. One of Kakuzu's threads gently ran against Hidan's skin. Although it was a non-malicious gesture, the immortal man nimbly slapped the string away as if trying to get away from it. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. He was a sadist so barely any sympathy was felt. Though deep inside him (very deep), he felt bad, knowing that he could rip, shred, and scar any living thing that bad. He noticed that Hidan's right arm was half off- barely attached by a string of muscle – and both his legs were severed. With a low grunt, three threads came from his back and sewed up his wounds and reattached his limbs. Without any any other action, he left the room leaving the scarlet-drenched heap alone on the floor.

(2)

"Jashin….Help me…Jashin-sama…." Hidan quietly prayed in a hoarse, scratchy voice, still on the floor, "I know I'm supposed to like suffering…but this is…"

He was huddled up, covered in dried blood, making his entire body a crusty brown. He was cold and shivering and nearly unconscious. His body ached too much to move. He painfully managed to move his head to look at a green figure, slowly rising up from the floor. "Zetsu." He choked out.

"**That was certainly a show," **Zetsu's darker half grimaced, "_Are you alright, Hidan-kun?" _ The masochist nodded his head. He wasn't dead; after all that'd be impossible. He was just a bloody lump on the ground: breathing, living, bloody lump.

"**Good thing this one's immortal, **_should we keep him company?" _Zetsu loomed over Hidan, his white side showing some sympathy. Of course, Hidan didn't want any sympathy of any sort.

"Zetsu, get the fuck out of my room." He choked out, blood splattering from his mouth.

"_But Hidan-kun – _**Let's just go."**Without further ado, the carnivorous plant sank into the ground, leaving Hidan all alone, again.


End file.
